


Blessed Assurance

by Blackbirdy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag: s03ep03 What Can Stop the Determined Heart, Flash Fiction, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mary Lacroix mentioned but dead, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirdy/pseuds/Blackbirdy
Summary: "Elijah takes another step across the field, crushing a couple clovers under his heel. Last time, he left sure he’d never seen this place again for as long as he lived.Good riddance,he had thought."How I imagined Elijah's return to the Blythe Farm.
Relationships: Elijah Hanford & Mary Lacroix, Elijah Hanford & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Blessed Assurance

_When peace like a river, attendeth my way,_

_When sorrows like sea billows roll_

_Whatever my lot, thou hast taught me to say_

_It is well, it is well with my soul_

The house was always unfamiliar, but during his last visit, at least the familiar warmth of his mother made it feel a little welcoming. Too welcoming for someone like him, too soft for him to ever be comfortable. Now the house was quiet, like snow in winter. Summer had been locked out.

Elijah takes another step across the field, crushing a couple clovers under his heel. Last time, he left sure he’d never seen this place again for as long as he lived. _Good riddance,_ he had thought.

_Christ has regarded my helpless estate_

The stillness of the house is missing even the sound of a baby’s cries.

_My sin is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more,_

_Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, o my soul_

He nearly makes it to the graveyard, when Sebastian calls out to him. Elijah asks-

> **Is it true?**
> 
> _Yes_ . 
> 
> **How?**
> 
> _An infection, from cutting her hand_ . 
> 
> **Did it hurt?**
> 
> _The Lord is merciful._
> 
> **How could you not tell me?**
> 
> _We tried. I thought you were in New York._ ****
> 
> **Maybe you should have tried harder. Or did you not care if a son never gets to see his mother again?**
> 
> **** _I wouldn't leave her side. Nothing could have made me. I had to be with her. Where were you, if not smuggling yourself into America?_ ****
> 
> **…**
> 
> _Gilbert came looking. I’m sure you heard about him searching through town for you_. 
> 
> … 
> 
> _That’s alright. I don’t need any answers. But I think she deserves some._

Bash looks towards the cemetery. A new stone has been added alongside John Blythe, with a perpetual bouquet of wildflowers lying atop it. Elijah spares Bash a nod of gratitude, and heads for the cemetery gate. There are so many words he wishes he hadn’t left unsaid, enough to fill the hours he stays kneeling by the stone, talking until well after sunset.

_It is well, it is well with my soul_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The lyrics used were from the hymn "It Is Well With My Soul", which was sung for Mary at the Easter garden party in episode 3. It struck a chord with me, and I couldn't get the idea of that song motif carrying through with the rest of the Lacroix's story out of my head. This fic was mainly meant to capture the atmosphere of how I imagined Elijah's return would go, rather than the specific details, so even though it doesn't match up entirely with how canon actually went, I'm glad to say it's mostly canon compliant.


End file.
